User blog:Misytmolla/Carey Brand
Due to me being away and not having much free time on my hands in the upcoming days I've decided to create my entry for the 401st Annual Hunger Games early. 'Basic Information' Name: '''Carey Brand '''District: 12 Gender: Female Age: 17 Personality: '''Carey hasn't been the same since her world burned. She's been enclosed, traumatised and angry. She lost everything in the blast, her brother, mother, home and her innocence and learnt in the most traumatic way that being good, trying to be a hero will only get you killed. She has no one left she cares for, and can come across as selfish and rude though deep down she hates what she has become but the darkness inside of her is taking away what she once was. She can be pessimistic and holds a nihilistic view towards the world, micking ones who hold hope. She fears losing the kindness she once had, but she knows in the Hunger Games morales and values don't exist, she's intelligent and knows the hunger games test people in the most awful way and she'll never be who she once was again, she knows there is no going back from things. She has major issues suffering with PTSD and can come across as unstable, and many just view her as insane and avoid her when truly she is a damaged and afraid girl who had everything taken from her by the Captiol, Rebels and TWDE and she seeks revenge for what they have all done to her, her thirst for vengance is the only thing that keeps her going. Backstory= "Mom when are we getting on the train?" Asked her younger brother Colton fearfully "The angels have been around for days now, they're creepy" His mother laughed "Don't worry Colt, the trains are leaving today we'll just avoid the masses and wait a bit, remember, the ones in the sky our our friends, they'll save us". The mother glanced at her watch cautiously, her eyes moving towards the window covered in coal dust, watching the hovering being in the sky. She takes a breath in and smiles "We'll be gone shortly, don't worry" Carey was still in her room shared with Colton, she packed her belongings in a large duffle bag, her mother told her everything must go, Carey looked onto the streets of the seam where a steady flow of people moved with all kinds of personal talismans. She wasn't worried, she pictures herself in a safe haven as the tyranny of the Capitol is destroyed, all the pain and suffering will be over soon. "Carey, you ready yet, it looks like the last people are coming by. Your father would turn in his grave if we miss this opportunity" Carey felt odd, it wasn't like her mother to be on edge. Carey slipped on her late fathers purple cardigan, which was old and tattered but was all she had left of him when the tunnel he worked in was sabotaged by rebels trying to take the district. She picked up all her belongings and smiled at her mother, putting a backpack on Colt's shoulder. The trio left the house, onto the street as the fragments of coal crunched under them, following the bleak and quiet people in front of them. The family lived in the deepest part of the seam, a stone throw away from the nearest mine and a long journey to the train station. They remained quiet like everyone else, something seemed wrong to Carey but she guessed the fact there was a war going on didn't bring out the best of people, especially the whole district becoming refugees. Their lengthy walk ended at the station, the looming figures in the sky still watching over them. It was an orderly affair, people signing in with the rebels and then getting on a cart. Carey was right at the back, looking ridiculous with her large duffle bag, dual potato sacks containing family valuables and a backpack holding her most precious possessions. She just wanted to get on the train and know she was safe. "How much longer mother" complained Colt, people were getting agitated and uneasy, it seemed to have gotten darker fast, as if the sunlight stopped reaching them, a few screams emerged from the crowd, then more and a hand pointed to the sky and Carey looked up and froze in shock. The floaters in the sky were everywhere, casting us in darkness and people began to push, push towards the train as panic spread like a mad disease. Carey screamed as she was thrown like a rag doll in all directions, her hand holding onto Colt as they were being ripped from each other. She began to run the opposite direction of everyone else, Colt now in her arms as she ran away from the train. Her duffle bag was ripped from her shoulders, her potato sacks spilled against the dust floor. She saw an old man fall and get trampled over, she saw two women in a vicious brawl over a peacekeeper vest and as she ran a man with a gun grabbed her backpack, she screamed in protest and the man fell, blood pooling out of his head and splattering Casey, a figure hovered close to her, smoke still twisting from his gun. She ran and escaped the crowd she saw the black beast shoot something else, she didn't know what but as the Justice building exploded is a glorious display of flames and destruction the panic and fear in everyone got greater and the monsters descended upon the district. They all knew their intentions were bad and they were all trying to survive, it was pure carnage. There are more explosions as Carey runs away from the carnage, a large rock hits her and she falls tumbling down with Colton in her arms, under the ringing in her hear she hears him crying for his mother, everything slowed down, she was disoriented and afraid as blood began to stream down the street. She feels blood from her own wound trickle down her face, the hot red nectar blinding her. She looks on the ground and there is a dead rebel, riddled with holes and a gun lying in his hand, she grabs it. She gets up and runs, but a huge figure draped in black pushes her down. Colt rolls away, along with her gun. The devil raises a gun to her temple. "Please" she whispers "please don't do this". The darkness remains silent and she bits her lip, preventing her from crying out loud. She buried her head in her chest and her blood stained hands grip onto a golden cross around her neck, an ancient artefact that represents hope. She's ready for death. She'll be with father, away from all the pain and suffering. Nothing The devil is gone. She lies under a pile of bodies, mixed with the remnants of old homes and businesses. There is water dripping onto her and as she opens her mouth to drink a hot thick liquid fills her mouth, she gags as she spits out the blood. She's under a mound of bodies and rubble. She begins to move but everything hurts, she climbs over the corpse of an elderly lady and her hand escapes the pile of death as she pulls her body up. She treats in the air but immediately coughs and splutters, the smell is the smell of the bodies burned after death in the seam. She looks over the thing she once called her home. There is nothing, it's just an inferno. She thought she was dead, she'd be lucky to be dead. The whole street she was on was ripped apart by an explosionShe steps and rolls down the hill of bodies. Her face is buried in the ground as she cries hysterically, and moving her head to the side she seem a charred skeleton. The remains of a child, still burning. "Colton?" she asks, then she sees it, she remembers the backpack she put on him, it lies on the back of the skeleton. "No.No...No" She screams once again but there is no one left to hear her. "mommy" She screams, but she's only shouting to ghosts. Everywhere is ruined, there is nothing eft that she cares about. The train is gone, the blackness that filled the sky flies away now "Why?! Why did you do this to us" She scream to them but they don't listen, such fury and rage fills her she's terrified of herself. Then through the smoke two figures emerge. They're all in white, peacekeepers. She wants to run away from them but she doesn't care anymore. The taller of the two is the first to speak "What a mess, hope the stylists can fix you" Carey remains silent "What's your name, love?" Carey doesn't speak. The taller peacekeepers requests the smaller one to find identification. He ruffles around Carey's burnt clothes and pulls out her identification card. "Her names Carey Brand and she's seventeen...should we take her" "She's probably the only one left in this dump, best we gotta work with" He goes to pick up Carey under her arms and she slashes at him with her nails and tries to run. He shoots her and electricity buzzes through her "damn, we got a feisty one, she'll do dandy in the games" |-| Guidelines= -Carey preparing to evacuate District to safe haven with Mother and 5 year old brother Colton. -She remembers how her father was killed in a rebel attempt to take over the coal mines near her home. -They arrive at the station, noticing TWDE hovering over the district. -Panic erupts and they begin to attack, Carey loses her mother and runs away from the station with Colton. -Carey witnesses the Justice Building being destroyed and sees TWDE massacring evacuating citizens. -Carey cornered by a black coat but a huge explosion tears through the street. Killing Colton. -Carey wakes up, traumatised in the ruins of her District. -She's approached by two peacekeeper surveying the district. -She's then selected for the Hunger Games after being asked her age. Height: 5,8 Appearance: Carey is a haunted and thin girl. The stylists were put in shock when they saw her, having to cut off her hair due to it being badly damaged to the fires, it now lies in a buzzcut. Her ribs show through her shirt, not helped by her own decision that she doesn't eat and her eyes are shallow and hold darkness from her sleepless nights and the things that she has seen. She has brown eyes which she got from her father and tanned complexion, like most from the seam. She also has jagged scares across her cheek, that when she smiles distort her face but she hasn't smiled since she was taken away. She used to be pretty, but now not many can stand to look at her as she holds an intense darkness. Weapon (s): Carey never learnt how to weird a specific weapon. Her aim is pitiful and her frail structure makes her weak. Her weapon of choice would be a '''sickle as it is lightweight and can be used quickly and efficiently. She would also feel attracted towards an axe, having used it in her past to do daily tasks, but never fighting with it. Strengths: Fast, Adaptable and can go on without food for a long time Weaknesses: Swimming, Strength and past (her PTSD can cause her to have dangerous outbursts) Fear(s): She fears losing the little good left inside of her, as she sees the world as a dark place she believes the only reason her being able to carry on is because the good inside her sub conscience has kept her going. She also holds a great fear towards fire, and can be irrational and angry when confronted with it. Alliance: Most likely loners, or she could take an opportunity to side with a much stronger person who could protect her because she knows she can't protect herself. She would like to be with someone from District 12, whom she could express and open up to. 'Notes' *In Carey's case she believes her whole family are dead now, but I think it could be interesting if her mother made it on the train. I may ask for permission to make her mother a minor character in the District 12 storyline. *Carey suffers serious PTSD, and most likely she won't sleep for the duration of the games, and can become violent and hysterical at the sight of fire, remembering her district and brother engulfed in flames. *She is neutral, hating the Capitol, Rebels and TWDE. Flora Brand (Mother) Flora is a very minor character in the District 12 storyline. ''' '''Age: 49 Affiliation: Rebels Appearance: She has bushy brown hair with tanned complexion and olive eyes. She is covered in dust and dirt she can't wash off and always has a sad look on her face, thinking she lost both her children in District 12. Personality: Sad, Bitter and Emotional, especially triggered when the topic of her children are brought up. The woman is still very tough and it is a mistake to anger her. History: Despite being the poorest of the poor she grew up a happy life, marrying Geno Brand and having two children together, Carey and Colt. Her husband worked in the mines while she worked helping locals repair clothes. When the rebellion broke out her husband was killed when the rebels tried to take over the Reek. She maintained and happy and caring attitude because she knew she has protect her kids, and was taking them to the evacuation of the District. She was seperated from Carey and Colt but made it to the train, later being told by the rebels that everyone who is not on the train is assumed dead. Little does she know she'll see Carey again, fighting for her life in the 401st Annual Hunger Games. Category:Blog posts